Une soirée chez les McNozzo
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Une librairie. Deux agents. Un OS.


**Un petit OS pour une amie qui, j'en suis sûre, va apprécier le fait que (même si ce n'est pas transcendant) il n'y a pas de Bashing ! **

**Gros gros gros bisous à toi Gwen ! (et à vous toutes/tous)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Cette librairie offrait un choix très intéressant. Un choix _vraiment_ très intéressant. C'était sans doute pour cela que Timothy McGee et Anthony DiNozzo s'arrêtèrent devant l'étagère réservée aux best-sellers. Et c'est sans aucun doute pour cette même raison qu'ils partagèrent le même hoquet de surprise.

-Gwenetsi ? Sérieusement !?

L'étagère était presque entièrement recouverte de volumes de son tout dernier ouvrage. Et selon les deux amis, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Tous deux avaient lu le premier tome de « Personne » avec une certaine assiduité. Pas besoin d'une suite. Encore moins d'une suite où...

-Lily !

-Quoi Lily ? S'exclama Timothy en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire le résumé. Oh mon dieu. Tony... je...

-J'en ai marre.

-Je te comprends.

Tony fourra sans ménagement le livre dans les bras de McGee.

-Passe à la caisse, je te rejoins !

-D'accord.

Tim ne posa pas de question. Depuis qu'il était en colocation avec l'Agent Presque-Plus Probatoire Anthony DiNozzo, il avait l'habitude. Et le dossier Gwenetsi était... comment dire... l'un des plus sensible.

Il s'installa donc à la caisse, sans trop réfléchir, et ajouta machinalement sur le tapis un numéro d'un de ses magazines étranges dont Tony raffolait. Pif Gadget... Une addiction comme une autre.

Gwenetsi faisait partie d'une maison d'édition assez... en vue. L'AIPM Company. Un cercle très dangereux d'auteurs plus ou moins prolifiques (certains plus et d'autres moins) qui s'entêtaient à publier d'horribles histoires admirablement bien écrites, mais qui rendaient les rendez-vous entre le Dr Cranston et Tony de plus en plus fréquents.

Aussi, quand Tony revient avec des cartes de film encrés pour la Remington de McGee, celui-ci ne fut nullement surpris. C'était une vieille habitude entre eux. Ils s'installaient devant la télévision éteinte, mâchonnaient des crackers ou autres en-cas peu diététiques et réparaient les injustices créées par ce groupuscule de psychopathes non répréhensibles par la loi. Ils avaient vérifié, mais le code pénal ne permettaient pas de leur faire cesser toute forme d'agissements... Rachel avait alors suggéré à Tony de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Mais il avait continué à faire des cauchemars, à tourner et ses retourner en dormant. Et puis, Tim avait commencé à réécrire les histoires de l'AIPM Company. C'était parti de rien, au départ. Tony s'était réveillé en sursaut, une fois de plus. Et, pour l'apaiser un peu, pour l'empêcher d'hyperventiler une fois de plus, Tim avait commencé à lui raconter une version alternative de l'histoire. Il avait commencé à lui parler de Gwenetsi, cette jeune femme qui, chaque soir, avait rendez-vous avec Pici, son fidèle compagnon à la santé fragile, récemment amputé d'une partie de son anatomie pour cause médicale. Il avait raconté comment chaque jour, elle s'appliquait à écrire plus son plaisir, et celui de ses lecteurs. Puis, il avait étendu son histoire, ajouté d'autres personnages et, pour finir, Tony s'était rendormi. Alors, désormais, c'était lui qui, chaque soir, avait rendez-vous avec sa machine à écrire. Il réécrivait les histoires, racontait comment les auteurs s'organisaient, quelles idées leur traversaient l'esprit. Tony était devenu plus calme, et il lui arrivait même parfois de subtiliser la Remington pour écrire certains passages (en général plutôt le soir tard, très tard) mais c'était là les passages préférés de McGee.

Tony ne disait jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, mais quand il écrivait... quand il écrivait, Tim découvrait de nouveaux aspects de la personnalité de son colocataire. Par exemple, il avait appris que Tony le considérait comme un fidèle compagnon de jeu. Au début, il l'avait mal pris, pensant à une métaphore de la relation entre l'homme et le chien. Mais il était loin de la vérité. Tony le laissait monter à la place du mort dans sa voiture. Pire ! Tony le laissait même _conduire_ sa voiture. L'italien avait même été jusqu'à lui offrir un bracelet d'amitié. Là, Tim avait eu peur. Mais bon, Tony le lui avait mis au poignet pendant son sommeil donc, techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé, pas de moment mélodramatique ni de larme à la Amour, Gloire et Pied de Nez, pas de raison de se plaindre. Tim avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir, après avoir été se réapprovisionner, pendant que Tony montait son aquarium en plastique pour plancton préhistorique (cadeau de son magazine chéri) avec l'air d'un gamin à qui le Père Noël vient d'annoncer qu'il serait son successeur, Tim rechargeait sa machine à écrire. Cette nuit allait être longue, mais il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

-Tony, tu viens ?

-Je vais chercher la pizza et j'arrive.

Tim esquissa un sourire et commença à taper...

_Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner facilement. Il avait toute une équipe sur qui compter, des amis dévoués et, surtout, il était le plus fort au jeu de cache-cache, Lily n'avait qu'à bien se tenir..._

* * *

**En hommage à Pici, le petit ordi qui à perdu sa touche F2... Puisses-tu te rétablir.**


End file.
